


Making Heero Laugh

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-16
Updated: 2000-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero has had a very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Heero Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Heero was having a very bad day. It wasn't that anything out of the ordinary had really gone *wrong*. It was more like nothing seemed to be going *right*. The Preventers were extraordinarily busy, but not because of any major crisis--It was once again time to overhaul the budget, and every little expenditure had to be accounted for and justified.

Missions were fine. Blowing up mobile suits, blowing up his own mobile suit... all in a days work. Destroying bases and putting down troublesome little wars... piece of cake. Infiltration and espionage... he could do it blindfolded.

Paperwork, on the other hand, was the Perfect Soldier's bane, and balancing the Preventers' budget required mountains of the stuff.

Stewing underneath his own private thundercloud, Heero glared silently at the road on the way home from work, ignoring Duo's attempts at conversation except for clipped, monosyllabic responses.

"I'm glad that's over with, aren't you?"

"Aa.

"Who knew that Wufei could be so anal about how many paper clips we throw away?"

"Hn."

"And what about Quatre and his... business trips... with Trowa? Man, you'd think he could afford to pay for those out of pocket..."

"Aa."

"At least it's over with for another year... Oi, it's my night to cook, ne?"

"Aa."

Duo gritted his teeth. "You're in a crappy mood tonight, aren't you?"

"Aa."

Duo sighed, pulling into the driveway. "Well, I'll go get started on dinner. Why don't you go get a shower or something and see if that doesn't make you a little more sociable."

"Aa."

Doing as instructed, Heero reflected that it was a little unfair to take out his own disgruntlement on Duo. It wasn't his husband's fault that Lady Une demanded such thorough accounting, and he let his frustration with that slip away with the water. Feeling much more relaxed, he headed to the kitchen to apologize.

Heero paused in the doorway, face twitching as he took in the scene. Duo was humming to himself what sounded a lot like a can-can. He held by its outstretched wings a plucked headless chicken, using his fingers to make it kick its stubby little legs in time with his song.

Heero began laughing, startling Duo. Dropping his chicken, Duo spun around. "Damn it, Heero, don't scare me like that!" he scolded. Then he grinned. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"It's okay. How does fried chicken sound?"

"Fine... if it tastes as good as it dances." Heero smirked at Duo, who was blushing faintly. "I hereby reserve the right to tell this story every time you mention the Pudding Incident, you know."

Duo snorted. "Fine, whatever... turnabout's fair play, and all that. Do me a favor and start the salad."

Heero chuckled and pulled out the cutting board, pausing to sneak a kiss before retrieving the lettuce from the refrigerator.


End file.
